These days, more and more information is provided to people. The information is made available in various forms, including audible forms and visual forms. Often, the information is made available to persons in a conveyance.
There are situations where it is desirable to have a record of such information. To date, making a record of such information means that the person needs some means to record the information, for example, on a magnetic recording medium by way of a dictation machine or by making written notes on paper. Often such recording devices are not readily to hand and vital information can be lost.
It would be desirable if a relatively economical and robust printed could be provided in a conveyance for recording printable information in hard copy.